


It's Halloween

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Pinto家的萬聖節晚上。又或著是，為什麼隔年的萬聖節傑克燈全是Zach負責準備的。





	

Zach走進房間，在看見躺在床上熟睡的一大一小時忍不住露出一個微笑。Chris穿著家居的毛衣和長褲，與平常沒有什麼不同。但是睡在Zach平常習慣的位置上，小手握著Chris手指的男孩卻穿著一套藍色的科學官制服。

 

自從上個月他們在Chris的祖母家度過了一個周末後，他們的兒子便和他的曾祖母一樣，變得十分熱衷於影集星際迷航。他喜歡影集裡的瓦肯大副Spock，甚至將萬聖節的裝扮從原本的吸血鬼公爵換成了影集裡瓦肯大副的裝扮。

 

他在床沿坐下，感覺到心中滿是溫柔。他本來答應要了他們的兒子會和Chris一起陪他去要糖果的，但是公司的一場臨時會議卻延後了他回家的時間。

 

他愛他的工作，但在一整天的忙碌後，沒有什麼會比看著自己的丈夫與兒子安穩睡著的臉更讓他感到放鬆。

 

「你回來了。」被Zach的動作吵醒，Chris睜開眼，在半夢半醒間對他露出一個微笑。Zach傾下身，在自己的丈夫唇上印上一個吻。

 

「嗯，」他分開那個吻，看著自己的丈夫因為熟睡而有些迷濛的視線，忍不住勾起嘴角，「今天怎麼樣？」

 

「唔，很順利，我想他藏了一些在你的枕頭下，等著你去發現，說這樣你下次要加班的時候就不會這麼餓了。」Chris打了一個哈欠，撐起自己，「我試著讓他換睡衣，但是他堅持要讓你看到他的裝扮。」他用一隻手撐著自己的身體，輕輕晃了晃他們的兒子，「寶貝，醒醒，看看誰回來了。」

 

小小的男孩皺了皺眉，睜開眼。「Dad！」他開心地大叫。

 

「是我，小伙計。」Zach彎下身，把自己的兒子抱起來，「想我嗎？」

 

「你遲到了。」男孩靠在他懷裡，對他皺了皺鼻子。

 

「我知道，對不起。」他弄亂男孩的頭髮，「我帶你去把身上的妝洗掉好不好？那會比較舒服。」

 

「我想要給你看我的制服。」根本沒睡醒的男孩打了一個哈欠，喃喃道，睏意再次席捲他。

 

「而你看起來很棒，艦長。」

 

「我是大副，不是艦長。」男孩認真地糾正。

 

「是，指揮官，現在我們可以去洗澡了嗎？瓦肯都是喜歡乾淨的好孩子。」

 

「請求許可......」男孩靠在他的懷中安穩地睡著了，Zach失笑，抬起頭看向坐在床上看著他們的Chris。

 

「來吧，我幫你。」Chris爬下床，「你去幫他換睡衣，我去找找那罐卸妝放到哪裡去了，我想它大概還在餐桌上的袋子裡。」

 

「我以為我們還有去年萬聖節剩下的卸妝？」

 

「那個東西可以放這麼久嗎？」Chris不是太確定地道，「我以為它過期了，所以幫他買那些綠色粉餅的時候又買了一罐。」

 

Zach看著自己的丈夫走出房間，低頭看了眼在自己懷中熟睡的兒子，跟上自己丈夫的腳步，「我不知道，我平常又不需要化妝。」

 

「唔，我也是。」Chris聳了聳肩，在走到樓梯口時道：「你快去幫他換睡衣吧，所以我們可以快點回去睡覺。」他伸展著痠痛的肌肉，「陪他要了一個晚上的糖果，我累壞了。」

 

「需要一些犒賞嗎？」Zach提議，「像是讓你迷人的丈夫替你做個全身按摩？」

 

Chris將手搭在樓梯扶手上，轉過身，對他挑起眉。幾秒後，他露出一個微笑，「唔，我想在一整晚的惡作劇後，我不會介意有些獎賞。」他繼續走下樓梯，身影消失在樓梯間裡，「萬聖節快樂，Mr. Quinto，我希望你不是跟你兒子一樣喜歡那些惡作劇，不然明年挖空南瓜的工作就全是你的了。」

 

 

 

\-----It's Halloween 完-----


End file.
